


Mugged

by orphan_account



Category: Hey Arnold!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-13
Updated: 2010-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-14 07:39:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She looked around, thinking that the afterlife looked oddly like a hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mugged

_Oh Arnold.. So my time has come... How-nnng-how I wish I could have told you my deepest, darkest secret in my final hour... but what's important is that you're safe, safe from harm, safe from savage fists that want to damage your beautiful countenance. Oh, how I l-_

A sudden flash jolted Helga from her stupor. Surely that place up above was painfully bright. Besides, a nice football-headed shadow was approaching her from the light source. Was a group of five Arnold-like angels going to rub her feet and feed her grapes after her noble sacrifice? Or was she in that other place? A place where pigs flew out of her butt, Brainy was breathing at her from all corners, and Arnold and Lila were snuggling _ever so_ lovingly. A nightmare, yet it was only too possible! She may have been good on the inside, but what if that didn't count? Oh, that she would be deprived of Arnold's sweet love for all eternity...

"Helga, you're awake!" said Arnold, positively beaming at her. She never saw him so happy. He had to restrain himself from hugging her, but why restrain? She would have welcomed it. More than welcomed it, she would have cherished it. _Oh Arnold-_

"H-hey, football-head. What's shakin'?" Just act natural. 

"You saved me, remember?"

She looked around, thinking the afterlife looked oddly like a hospital. She felt like her bloodstream was replaced by gunk, and suddenly it stank way too much of latex and sterilization.

"Am I alive?" she asked.

"Fortunately. I was worried for awhile. Those muggers beat you up good, but you can probably, well, see that... "

_Oh Arnold. The only thing I see right now is you. Ooooh._

"... you saved me. They were about to steal my money and beat me up, but you came out of nowhere and beat up one of their friends. You couldn't take them all on, though. Eventually... "

_How can I possibly be alive? Arnold is so close, and so exquisite. Oh, how I long for you to come closer and hold me. Hold me._

"... anyway, you're a great friend, Helga. I would probably be the one lying here if it weren't for you. I don't really know how to thank you enough.

"I always thought you hated me. I guess I was wrong." Arnold glanced over at Helga with a small smile and even a little blush. Helga's heart nearly burst from her chest.

"I'll be back tomorrow. I'll tell your parents that you're awake if they're still around."

Arnold was hesitant, holding a finger up to his lips as though he were considering something. He shook his head and left in a hurry, though. All Helga could focus on was how he blushed and how he'd be back tomorrow. Oh, what a grand day that will be.

If only she could move.

END


End file.
